Rumor
by celesticbliss
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are best friends and roomattes. Champagne and strawberries might shake things up a little bit! FAGE 4 fic!


_FAGEtastic Four_

_Title: Rumor_

_Written for: Maria Depp Burton_

_Written By: Celesticbliss_

_Rating: M_

**_Summary/Prompt used: Two friends realize their feelings for one another/ chocolate covered strawberries._**

_If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox._

_ community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/_

**_Maria- I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. It is a pinch piece and I wanted to be completely happy with it before I posted it. :) _**

**_Thanks, as always, to my beautiful beta AcrossTheSkyInStars. She is spectacular!_**

* * *

He, he ain't real,  
_He ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_  
_He is a stranger,_  
_You and I have history,_  
_Or don't you remember?_  
_Sure, he's got it all,_  
_But, baby, is that really what you want?_  
_(A version of Adele's Rumor Has It)_

.

.

"Emmett!" I half yelled, half groaned from under my blanket. "Answer the damn door!"

I heard mumbles from the bedroom next to mine, followed by heavy footsteps. "You live here too, bitch," he grumbled when he passed my closed door.

I grinned to myself, rolled over, and got comfortable again. Today was Sunday, which meant I had no plans of leaving my room until at least 10 AM. I worked at an auto shop that I ran, and Sunday was a no-go. Lucky for me, Emmett had to do fitness appointments all week long, and I knew damn well he had to be up by nine. Man, I loved my job; especially when I got the opportunity to rub it in my best friend's face that he worked in a gym while I worked on cars all day.

Rubbing pretty much anything in my roommate's face was a favorite past-time of mine. I'd known him since we were in grade school, and while our bickering had only grown to include more expletives, he was also my very best friend. Ever since I had dumped my chocolate milk on some kid we had all nicknamed "Bear" when he had been teasing Emmett behind his back, we became inseparable.

"Hooker, I know I did not get out of bed when I had another hour to sleep just to receive a delivery for you!"

I muttered a few expletives and lifted the blanket off my face, squinting at an angry Emmett who was standing in my room in his boxers, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ohh, gross Em! Did you answer the door like that?" I threw my covers back over my head. "Who delivers on a Sunday, anyway?" I grumbled from under my blanket fort.

"Card doesn't say. Just says that you can have more of these if you'd only say yes."

"You read the card?" I screamed, jumping out of my bed and snatching the tiny white paper from his giant hands.

He held the offending hand up in surrender and laughed.

"Whatever, Rose. Whoever it is...is a douche. These flowers are gross looking."

I looked from the card to the flowers in his hand and grimaced.

"What the fuck kind of flowers are those, anyway?" I took a sniff and grimaced again.

"Gross. Throw them out for me, will ya?"

Emmett shrugged and nodded before leaving the room.

"Do you know who sent them?" he yelled from the kitchen.

I knew exactly who they came from. Some dick who had a lot of money and liked to bring his BMW into my shop couldn't take the hint. Royce something-or-other.

"Yeah," I yelled back, "that asshole who keeps coming into the shop every other week."

I had no hopes of going back to sleep, so I surrendered to the morning and got out of bed.

"You know," Emmett said as I came stumbling into the kitchen in search of a coffee mug, "you should call this guy. He's trying awfully hard."

I raised an eyebrow at Emmett, surprised at his half-way decent moment.

"Besides, someone should really dust out the cobwebs in there. When's the last time you did the horizontal tango?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows up and down to emphasis his words.

Ah! There was the Emmett I knew.

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, you buffoon. Trust me. He's been hitting on Alice as well."

He shrugged and opened the fridge.

Alice was my other best friend who owned a small cafe next door to my shop. I'd always wondered what could have possibly led her to that career when I was positive she already had enough energy to compete with an elementary school playground. Then again, I doubted she had been allowed near caffeine growing up. Maybe this was her weird ass way of acting out.

But, bless her; we became fast friends when I told her I would do all of her maintenance work for free on her hideous yellow bug as long as she let me have free coffee. That day, a beautiful friendship had been born.

Recently, we'd been laughing at Royce's efforts to bed the both of us, and his complete ignorance to the fact that we were friends.

We knew he was a pig.

Emmett chugged from the orange juice container one last time before tossing the carton in the trash and burping.

"You're disgusting," I called to his back as he walked toward the bathroom.

"You like it!" he yelled in response before closing the door and starting the shower.

...

"Hell, Emmett, how did you talk me into this?" I moaned, pushing my foot down to keep the momentum of the elliptical going. The sentiment was to no one in particular since Emmett was off training someone in another room.

I still wasn't sure how he'd convinced me to come and work out on my day off. Boredom? Glutton for pain? In either case, I was regretting it now as I lazily alternated my weight between my feet to keep the machine going.

Though, the hot guy three machines ahead of me wasn't making the experience all that awful. Big. Built. And the way his muscles reacted to his movements? Gah.

Dear god, someone hand me a bowl of popcorn. I could watch him all day.

"Rose!"

I jumped, and looked over to see a sweaty Emmett.

"Ew, shower much?"

"This is what normal people look like at the gym, Rosalie. Come on, I have an open session and you're taking it."

I shook my head and pointed down at the machine I was currently using.

"What about Fred here? He and I have an agreement. He doesn't judge me, and I don't push him too hard."

"You named the elliptical?" Emmett asked, amused.

"Yes, and I refuse to let you take me away from him."

My words fell flat when Emmett plucked me from Fred and dragged me to one of the private rooms.

I resigned quickly with a huff, not wanting to draw even more attention to myself. The few looks I got were ones of amusement, and a few of jealousy from perky looking girls.

_Have at him!_I wanted to scream at all of them.

He needed a girlfriend so he'd leave me alone. Though, the thought evoked a strange feeling in my stomach. I chalked it up to not wanting to deal with another bitchy girl, since that was Emmett's usual taste.

He kicked the door shut behind us and tossed me down onto a mat.

"What the hell?"

Emmett ignored me, and I rubbed the sore spot on my ass where I had landed. He hit play on the stereo in the corner and came back with some weights.

"Let's go, lazy, if you're gonna work out in my gym, then you're going to properly work out."

I sighed and stood, taking one of the weights in each hand. I knew this side of Emmett, and I knew I wouldn't win.

...

I moaned when Emmett pressed the ice packs against my thighs. The noise earned a cheesy smile and head nod from my perv of a roommate.

"Shut up," I muttered and hit him in the arm, then took the ice packs in my own hands. The coolness eased the tension in my legs quickly, and I relaxed into the couch.

"Tell me again how I wound up taking your open appointment? Christ, I don't go looking for cars to mess around with when the shop hits a lull."

Emmett grunted and walked into the kitchen.

"I was bored, and you were making people uncomfortable."

"Whatever, Fred and I have a very special relationship!" I retorted, sticking out my tongue, feeling exceptionally juvenile.

Emmett laughed, "Right, Fred...remind me to bring you back so you can name the rest of the equipment for us."

I smiled and nodded.

"How long will my legs be sore?" I asked, poking around on my thigh and wincing.

"A day or two, depending."

"Depending on what?" I asked, perking up. I really didn't want to be sore at work.

"I can massage the muscles out, if you want."

I shot him a look, and he held up his hands quickly.

"No perv! I promise!"

I squinted at him, and then nodded, eager for the tension to ease up.

He lifted up both my legs, then took a seat on the couch and laid them on his lap.

Without warning, he placed his large hands on my left thigh and started lightly kneading. He pressed harder after a few minutes, and then alternated the rhythm. The massage turned me into butter; I doubted I could have moved for a handful of cash at that moment.

I noted in my mind to find a way to compliment Emmett on his hands without letting his head inflate, or without earning a perv comment.

Emmett had been moving up my leg slightly, working on the entire tense spot. When he reached the top, and I felt one finger brush under my already short shorts, I gasped out. He didn't say a word.

Instead, he switched to the other leg, and began the massage again.

Normally, I would have stormed off, yelling something or other about him being a pig. But the feeling he aroused in me didn't have me wanting to flee.

It was mostly the opposite.

While he worked out the muscle in my other thigh, my mind worked overtime.

I hadn't had a steady boyfriend in months, and Emmett hadn't had a girlfriend. We'd been spending more and more time together recently, but it hadn't struck me as anything out of the ordinary because we were best friends.

On the other hand, maybe it was strange that instead of dates, Emmett and I had often opted for staying in and hanging out with each other. He seemed softer lately. Which I made fun of him for often, but thinking about it now...

I wasn't sure if it was the fog of relaxation causing these thoughts, or if I was actually considering Emmett at something more than my best friend.

My best friend was incredibly hot, though...

No!

I couldn't think of him in any other way. Our friendship would be completely wrecked if we tried to be anything else.

I giggled out loud at myself, amused that I was even thinking about all of this.

Emmett raised his eyebrow at me, and I shook my head.

He chuckled softly and continued. His fingertips came close again, but I controlled myself that time.

"There, better?" He asked, his hands still placed firmly on my leg. I nodded and smiled.

He pressed his fingers in, tickling the back of my leg. I squealed and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Emmett!" I yelled, still squirming. He laughed and kept tickling, moving to my sides. His body was on top of mine fully then; he had placed one of his arms on the back of the couch to hold himself up, the other still assaulting every ticklish spot he could reach. Our legs were entangled together.

"Stooop!" I yelled, and he listened, finally easing up. His offending hand stilled and pressed against my skin. Somewhere during the tickle session, his hand had made it under my shirt. So now it rested on the curve of my waist.

We both paused; feeling each other out. My giggles stopped with a hum, and his grin faltered. Normally, I was confident in myself, and in my actions. But in that moment, I felt my body trembling. This was entirely new territory. I was lying under my best friend, and my stomach had butterflies on fire swarming around inside it.

Emmett moved first. I'm ashamed to say I whimpered a little when he lifted himself up and away from me with a cough.

"So, pizza tonight?" he asked, walking into the kitchen, making no signs that he heard my noise of desperation.

"Sounds good," I replied softly, my mind still a little hazed, "I'm going to shower."

I left him before he could reply, and rinsed away any lingering fog in my mind with the sweat and grime from the gym.

.

Monday morning brought me no relief. Emmett plagued my mind like no other guy had ever come close to. I chalked it up to the confusion that being attracted to my best friend was causing.

Or, at least, that was the reason I was comfortable accepting. I knew damn well it wasn't only that.

Emmett was an amazing guy. He was the only one who had ever been there for me, no questions asked. Sure, he has a big mouth, a dirty mind, and thinks with his dick most of the time, but that's just the way we are. It didn't faze me. Everyone knew I cursed like a sailor and had no innocent streak to claim for myself, anyway, which is why the thought of Emmett in such a way shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did.

But there was the pesky little thought of wondering where he was. Maybe the day before was entirely in my head? Or maybe he was at the gym right now, faltering in his work with thoughts of me, just as I was at that very moment.

I shook my head at myself and unscrewed the oil filter just to screw it back in, without cross-threading it.

"Doin' alright down there, boss?" an employee, Alec, called down.

"Yeah," I yelled back, "coming up now. I think I need a breather."

I climbed the narrow stairway to the top bay, and wiped my hands on my pants.

"Take over for a bit?" I asked Alec, to which he nodded and waved a hand at me, signaling me to take a break.

I took the opportunity to go next door to the cafe, not only to get a coffee, but a much needed opinion.

.

"So, you want to do him?" Alice simplified my entire speech down into six words.

I rolled my eyes and sipped on my coffee.

"Really? That's what you got?"

She shrugged and grinned. "Rose, you could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife. I dare you to find one person who would be surprised at the two of you together."

I stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

She laughed and waved me off.

"I'm serious, Rose. It's not that big of a deal. I doubt your lifelong friendship will be tainted by a little bump and grind." The patrons in the cafe stared at us curiously after that comment.

"And, when it's said and done, I promise you won't regret it. I have a good feeling about you two."

With a wink, she tied her apron on and took over the register.

.

I tested the door handle before digging out my keys and found avail when it opened. My relief quickly turned into nerves when I thought about Emmett sitting on the other side of the door.

I shook the nerves off, and gave myself an internal pep talk as I walked through the threshold.

_I am Rosalie Hale. I do not get flustered over some guy._

With a nod, I closed the door and faced my issues head on.

"Wii bowling, bitch!" Emmett exclaimed, tossing a remote at me.

I smiled, and shook my head. Everything was fine. Perfect.

"You're on, asshole!"

The game ended with Emmett claiming that the Wii was, in fact, broken, and that was the only way to explain his loss to me.

"Take a loss, McCarty!" I teased, sipping my drink.

"Not a chance, Hale. You know I always own in this game. There's no way you actually just beat me," he said, seeming actually defeated and sad. I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

A few taps on the door interrupted the bickering, and on the other side stood another delivery guy. This one was holding a large, flat white box with a logo I didn't recognize on the top.

"Rosalie Heal?" The man asked, reading off a sheet of paper.

I rolled my eyes. If Royce wanted in my pants that bad, the least he could do was get my name right.

I nodded and signed for the box before closing the door.

"Jesus, more shit?" Emmett asked, coming up behind me while I cut the tape that sealed the box.

"Yeah, this one is a heavy sucker, too. He's not getting the hint. Evidently he sent Alice flowers as well, but she was lucky enough to get roses."

Emmett snorted, and then made a guttural noise from his chest when I finally managed to get the box open.

"Please tell me we aren't throwing this one out," he pleaded.

Inside was a bottle of champagne and two dozen chocolate covered strawberries. Though the sender was a pig, the gift was a good one this time.

"Oh, we're totally eating these," I said with a grin.

Emmett high-fived me and pulled out the bottle.

"Hmm...I wonder if this is expensive?" he muttered before shrugging and opening it with a loud pop.

I turned off the Wii and flipped the channel to another port, then turned on my iPod on low.

Emmett poured two shares of champagne into glasses, then handed me one.

"To Ray! Err, whatever his name is."

I giggled then took a big gulp.

"Mmm," I muttered, looking over the selection of strawberries. I picked the first victim and took a bite, moaning again when the flavor assaulted my tongue.

I caught Emmett staring at me wide-eyed. I raised an eyebrow at him, then gestured toward the fruit. He swallowed hard, shook his head, then picked out his own piece.

As the night progressed, my inhibitions fell. What was it about champagne that made someone so...flirty? I was becoming shameless.

I decided to take Alice's advice and give it a go. If Emmett had any other plans, he made no move to let me know. He ate up every batted eyelash and sway of my hips I threw at him.

We decided to take the platter and alcohol into the living room and play poker on the coffee table. When we had first moved in, neither of us had the extra money for cable or internet, so we ended up playing a lot of games, especially poker.

"Two pair," Emmett boasted, laying down his cards, showing a pair of sevens and twos.

His smile led me to believe he thought he had this in the bag.

I grinned, causing his smile to falter.

"Straight flush." I put my cards next to his.

He sighed then leaned back into the couch. His muscles flexed when he lifted his arms up and put his hands behind his head.

I needed to walk away. Soon.

I stood up and wobbled a little.

"Drink much, Hale?" He got over his loss quickly when he found a new way to tease me.

I flipped him off and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and looked myself over in the mirror.

I wasn't that drunk, really. Buzzed, yes. Drunk? No. I had enough control over myself to not jump Emmett the minute I decided the idea wasn't so bad. But my self control was dwindling by the minute.

I ran my fingers through my natural waves, fixed my cleavage up a little, and decided it was now or never; time to find out one way or the other if this was something worth pursuing.

When I opened the bathroom door, I didn't have to walk far. Emmett stood in the doorway waiting for me.

"We have two bathrooms, weirdo," I said quickly, forgetting for a moment that I'd just made the decision to try and seduce him.

Old habits and all.

Emmett had no rebuttal. Instead, he reached one hand out and caught my face. His fingers laced through the hair on the back of my head, his thumb pressed against my jaw.

My breaths became labored and rough.

"I have to try something," Emmett whispered, and bowed his head down towards mine before I had the chance to reply.

Before, I would have imagined his lips rough. Not something anyone would particularly enjoy kissing. But Emmett had a habit of proving me wrong.

When his mouth connected with mine, they were the softest lips I'd ever felt. He was gentle; taking my bottom lip between his and barely grazing it with his tongue.

I reached forward, grasped his shirt in my hand, and pulled him forward. His body was flush against mine.

The kiss lasted what seemed to be only a few seconds before Emmett pulled away. He didn't go far though. Our foreheads were pressed together. I could taste the champagne on his breath.

"This is a really bad idea," he spoke softly, making no move to leave.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

I conceded, knowing that the moment was fleeting, and we were moments from pretending like it didn't happen.

Emmett had other ideas.

"Since when do we give a fuck about what's right?" He asked, smiling.

I laughed, and grabbed his face this time, pulling it in to connect our lips.

There was no ounce of softness in this kiss. It was frantic and needy, on both ends.

Emmett picked me up effortlessly; I wrapped my legs around his waist to anchor myself to him.

He spun us around, and sloppily carried me into his bedroom.

"Gross! Not here. It smells like feet." I broke away our kiss to tell him, earning a chuckle.

He turned us around, and made his way into my bedroom instead.

My mind dropped every thought that this might be a bad idea when he put me down on the bed, and peeled his shirt off. I propped myself up on my elbows, one knee bent and a lazy smile on my face. His eyes found contact with mine, and through a wordless conversation we both agreed...fuck the risk.

This was happening.

He leaned down and unbuttoned my jeans, then pulled them down over my hips and tossed them away.

I silently thanked the underwear gods that I somehow managed to match mine this morning.

I pulled my own shirt over my head, revealing a black bra that caused Emmett's eyes to cloud over just a bit. He pulled his own shirt and pants off, and climbed onto the bed and over me; pinning me down. I placed my hands on his forearms and moved up, fingering the contoured lines of his muscles.

He stayed still as my hands reached his chest then moved down again; this time tracing the lines of his stomach. When I reached the line that would take me down the V of his lower stomach, I stopped.

He pushed his hips in, grazing a very sensitive part of me with a very hard part of him.

I had never been able to call myself girly, but the noise that came out of me with the contact was anything but tomboy-esque.

In almost the same moment, Emmett and I both grew tired of the sweet moment, and went for what we both wanted. He grasped my underwear and pulled hard. The fabric ripped away easily, and I sucked a breath in through my teeth and arched my back toward him.

He reached down and pushed his own underwear off his hips, then shuffled out of them quickly. He leaned forward and made no attempts at teasing. He was inside of me in one fell swoop.

I cried out, both at the shock of being filled so quickly and also at the apparent size Emmett was down there. It wasn't cervix busting by any means, but he was a well-endowed man. I smiled internally when I came to the conclusion that there was a pretty...large reason for Em to be so full of himself.

I gasped when he stilled inside me, once he was fully sheathed; my train of thought stopped making sense, things weren't forming properly in my head. I tried to focus on something...anything, until Emmett reached forward and palmed one of my covered breasts.

He pulled the cup of the bra down, releasing my breast so he could grab it again without anything in the way.

Slowly, he started moving his hips; in and out, using the head of his cock to tease my clit on every other pass. My breathing was labored, my eyes closed.

Nothing else mattered other than the feelings we were giving each other in that moment.

I dug my nails into his back, and leaned up to attach my lips to his neck.

He went faster; grabbing my legs and bending them at the knee, angling my body so he hit that sweet spot every single time.

I cried out, my release coming fast and without warning.

"Oh, fuck, Rose," Emmett grunted. His movements became erratic.

I bit down on his neck, leaving a mark, I was sure.

That, paired with the scratch marks I had been making on his back, did him in. He thrust a few more times before I felt his entire body tense up above me.

In the few moments after, while Emmett lay against my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair, we both knew we had so much to talk about. But neither of us made a move to end the moment for hours afterward.

.

.

I groaned when I saw the familiar receding hairline walk into my shop the next morning. He checked his teeth in the reflection on the door and sauntered in, clearly thinking highly of himself.

I sighed and greeted him.

"Royce, you already know my answer," I said before he could speak first. I wasn't in the mood to patronize him today.

He smiled an awkward crooked grin, then eyed my body up and down.

"Sweetheart, after one date you won't only be saying yes, you'll be screaming it," he said with a rasp to his voice that made me want to puke in my mouth.

As if on cue, Emmett walked through the shop door. He stepped around Royce and up to me.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked, placing a heated kiss on my mouth.

A little breathless, I nodded.

He led me to the door, but paused to say one thing to Royce before we walked out.

"Hey man, thanks for the strawberries!"


End file.
